Dances and Promises
by Sarahrose660
Summary: <html><head></head>Kurt and Blaine dancing together at Prom...</html>


A/N: This is what happens when I spend too long trying to revise physics. Slight spoiler alert for Kurt's outfit at Prom.

Dances and Promises

The skin beneath his fingertips is warm to the touch. The fabric of Blaine's thin white shirt is soft and scrunching lightly under Kurt's hand as they twirl together around the dance hall at McKinley. Their feet dance lightly together, both of them trying to lead at once and tripping every few seconds. They don't care though, Kurt's head thrown back in laughter, exposing the pale contrast of his throat against the tartan necktie, a matching token to his kilt. As their feet tangle together for what has to be the fifth time in under a minute, Kurt stumbles slightly, the hand on Blaine's waist tightening automatically.

Kurt smiles a little at the gasp he elicits from Blaine at the extra pressure, and when he looks down, his boyfriend's eyes are wide and black-blown. Blaine's pupils are dilated, and he's staring at Kurt's hands on his waist, clutching tightly at the fabric of his shirt and the skin underneath. Kurt glances down and then moves to loosen his grip, but Blaine's hand comes up and grasps his wrist, stopping him.

Blaine's touch is warm and gentle, but Kurt can feel the urgent need behind it, the fear of rejection that Blaine still carries. Kurt cocks an eyebrow, tilting his head to one side as he stares down at his boyfriend curiously. Blaine blushes under his scrutiny, gaze dropping back to their newly joined hands.

"Don't let me go," Blaine whispers, his thin voice barely travelling over the loud noise of the carousing teenagers surrounding them on all sides. But Kurt hears him, and his gaze softens. Slowly, he brings a hand up to cup Blaine's cheek, marvelling at the way his boyfriend's eyes flutter shut, his eyelashes long enough to brush his cheeks. Kurt trails one finger delicately down the side of Blaine's face, tracing the outline until it rests gently on his lip. He can feel Blaine trembling under his hands; can feel him shifting closer in every way.

With a jolt, Kurt realises that they have stopped dancing, have stopped swaying to the music at all. They're just standing in the middle of the dance floor, uncaring of the dancing couples sweeping slowly past them, lost in each other. Kurt knows they should start dancing again, but he doesn't make a move to do so. Instead, he leans in and brushes his lips once over Blaine's cheek, feeling the smooth skin tremble beneath him.

Blaine whimpers a little, unconsciously pressing himself closer to Kurt. Kurt splays the hand that is still resting on Blaine's waist, fingers spreading out as far as they will go, desperate for more _heat. _He looks down at Blaine's face, lips parted in ill concealed desire. For a moment, Kurt is overcome with emotion, feelings that he never thought he'd have; at least not until he left Ohio. Kurt wants to vocalise it, wants to tell Blaine just how much he means to him. But they've only been dating for a few months, and Kurt doesn't want to scare him off.

Instead, he lowers his head and presses his lips against Blaine's, chaste and quick. Blaine's hand slips up from where it was resting on Kurt's shoulder, cupping his face as he leans in again. This kiss is harsher than before, more demanding, Kurt's hand gripping at Blaine's waist with a force that is new to both of them. Kurt feels rather than hears Blaine's gasp against his lips, before it is muffled as they kiss again. Suddenly they are being pressed together more forcefully as Blaine rears up on his tiptoes to kiss Kurt more deeply.

Kurt's gasp of surprise is quickly stifled as both of his hands settle on Blaine's waist, gripping hard as he pulls them flush against each other. They can hear the catcalls and wolf whistles off in the distance, and Kurt blushes when he hears a voice that sounds suspiciously like Puck call "Go get some, Hummel." Breaking their kiss, Blaine buries his face in Kurt's neck, inhaling the sweet smell of him deeply before pulling away and smiling bashfully.

Dimly, Kurt is aware that the music has changed, the slow song moving into something faster with a loud, thumping dance beat. Couples all around them are breaking up, merging into friendship groups that jump and dance and act like idiots together. Kurt sees the members of New Directions over in one corner; Quinn trying to avoid Finn's flailing limbs. Mercedes and Rachel dance together, and Mike is in his element, twirling around Brittany like he was born to do so.

Smiling, Kurt turns back to Blaine and takes his hand, running his fingertips over the knuckles lightly.

"I won't," Kurt whispers, so low that only they can hear, "I won't ever let you go," Blaine's blush is beautiful to see, and Kurt smiles again as he drags his boyfriend over to New Directions, determined to enjoy prom with his boyfriend.


End file.
